After the Melting
by corkypup
Summary: Wicked-fic. What really happened after Elphaba "melted?" Find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Elphaba wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the floor of the cramped, dark room. Shivering slightly, she pulled her knees to her chin, but they brought no warmth. Her dress was still damp from that wretched little farm girl dousing her in water, but it had been the only way for her to escape. No one would hunt her if they believed she was dead.  
  
"I should have thought to bring a blanket or something down here," she muttered to herself. She had nothing to do now, nothing but wait. If she had been successful in keeping Fiyero alive, he would come for her. If he were dead, then she would die, too. She would die, cold and alone, abandoned in this tiny room. If Glinda knew she was here, of course she would help – but Glinda could never know. She was too close to the Wizard, too involved in the happenings of Oz to save Elphaba without alerting everyone else to her presence. "Besides," Elphaba thought bitterly, "Life without Fiyero isn't worth living, anyway."  
  
She stared into the blackness with nothing to occupy her except her thoughts. Her thoughts didn't help her mood any, though. All she could think of were her failures – Nessa was dead, Doctor Dillamond was worse than dead, and Fiyero...she wouldn't let herself think that he was gone, too. She hadn't even been able to teach Chistery to talk properly. Her whole life had been a failure.  
  
She thought she heard a faint knocking on the door above, but dismissed it as the wind. But then it returned, sharper and clearer. Rising apprehensively, she took a few shaky steps towards the door as it began to creak open. Rushing over, she saw the smiling face of a scarecrow peering down at her. Extending his arm, the scarecrow pulled her out of the room and said, "It worked."  
  
How long had she sat in that room? Hours? Days? None of it mattered anymore; nothing mattered except that she had heard Fiyero's voice from the scarecrow's mouth. Embracing him, she thanked Oz that she at least had this one victory in all of her failures. All the hopelessness she had felt, all the aching and doubting was gone, and replaced by pure elation. She looked over his new appearance – it was definitely different, but not altogether bad. Straw-filled burlap bags had taken the place of his once trim and handsome figure, and his face was covered by a coarse canvas. Even so, his arms could still hold her, his lips could still kiss her – all in all, she thought he was perfect.  
  
"We can never come back to Oz," he told her sadly, smoothing her hair down her shoulders. "It'd be too dangerous, anyone could find you and they'd never stop searching for you, even if you did escape then. No one can know you're still alive."  
  
"I know," Elphaba started, but was interrupted by the faint sounds of celebration her keen ears picked up coming from the Emerald City, "But it's not like anyone will miss me anyway. They're all celebrating that the 'Wicked Witch of the West' has finally been destroyed by that idiotic girl and her annoying dog. They're happy I'm gone."  
  
"Glinda will miss you. I'm sure she already does."  
  
"I'll miss her too. She was the best friend I ever had. I just wish that there were some way we could tell her that we're still alive. Yes, I know that she can't know...but I still wish that she could. But it's better this way, her believing I'm dead. At least she knows I'm happy, wherever I am."  
  
Fiyero smiled, and gently took Elphaba's hand. They began walking south towards the Lesser Kells, leaving every place they called home behind them. They didn't know where they were going, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Traveling was harder than Elphaba had expected. While she hadn't been as pampered as Glinda had been in her youth, growing up in the Governor's household hadn't given her the skills necessary to survive in the wilderness. She was practically useless at getting any food, because she wanted to make sure than anything caught wasn't an Animal. However, she was good at spotting creatures that passed, so Fiyero was able to capture enough food for them both with her help. Hiding, however, was the true hard part. Elphaba's jade skin stuck out horribly in the dusty, barren hills that made up the southern part of the Vinkus country. Trees were too sparse, people not sparse enough. Too often they found themselves crouched near the ground, praying that the few people passing by would not notice them. By the third day, they were both worn out and frustrated.  
  
"We can't go on like this, Fabala. Someone's bound to catch us, and then we'll have a time explaining ourselves. A scarecrow that can talk and a witch that's supposedly dead – someone's sure to alert the Wizard to either of these," Fiyero sighed.  
  
Elphaba looked at him thoughtfully. She too was exhausted and decided that they couldn't travel in hiding anymore.  
  
"Well, I had wanted to save this for when we settled down somewhere, but I guess now will have to do." She pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from her dress and unfolded it.  
  
"What is that?" Fiyero asked her, puzzled.  
  
"It's a page out of the Grimmerie. It's true that no spell can be reversed, but there are other spells that might have the effect of reversing a spell. When I knew what I had to do to keep you alive, I spent all my energy searching for the right spell to turn you back. Now, stay still."  
  
"But...what are you saying?" Fiyero asked frantically.  
  
"Please just wait and see," Elphaba said, distracted. She looked over the parchment carefully before beginning to chant. "Fedeki Nemuro Chemera Chemera Fedeki Nemuro Cha, Fedeki Nemuro Chemera Chemera Cha!"  
  
She repeated these words over and over, waving her hands in front of her. Fiyero watched her, completely enthralled at how beautiful she looked, even when she was casting a spell that could possibly go horribly wrong. Suddenly, he gasped out in pain.  
  
"Fiyero, what's wrong? Oh, I've done it wrong, haven't I? Oh Fiyero, hold on, please!" Elphaba exclaimed, and then gasped as Fiyero fell to the ground. She rushed to his side, the tears that had threatened to fall since she had met the Wizard finally pushing their way out. She shook him roughly, trying everything and anything to wake him up, but no such luck. That night she sat with his head cradled in her lap, sobbing for all she had lost. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elphaba didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke, the memories of the day before came rushing back to her. With a start, she realized that Fiyero's body was no longer at her feet, and she scrambled up, searching for him.  
  
"Fiyero? Fiyero! Where are you?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hush, do you want everyone in all of Oz to hear you?" Elphaba spun around and came face to face with Fiyero as she had known him in school, eyes twinkling. She immediately collapsed in his arms.  
  
"I thought I had lost you, I thought I had done it wrong," she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Well, you didn't. You were perfect. Hush now, don't cry my love," Fiyero said soothingly, rubbing her back as her sobs began to soften. She leaned back to look at him.  
  
"Look at you...you look wonderful. I just wish that I had a spell to make myself beautiful for you – you deserve to have the most beautiful girl in the world," She said to him.  
  
"You be quiet. I already have the most beautiful girl in the world, and I don't want you to forget that. Besides, I go well with green," He grinned at her, drying her tears. "Well, cheer up. We have lots to do in only a short amount of time. Since the Quadlings don't know much about, well, anything that happens in the Emerald City, I figured it would be safe for me to go there and get us some food and perhaps some new clothes. They don't know I was the captain of the guard, and they certainly don't know that I'm a Vinkus Prince. And I think if we can get you a proper scarf, they won't even notice you're green. I'm not sure if they would notice anyway, though...they're always so easy going that I doubt it would surprise them. But I'd still rather be cautious – I don't want to lose you when I've just gotten you for good. The good thing about the Quadling country is that there are thousands of trees, which means we'll have some good shade and places to hide. So, are you ready to go?"  
  
Elphaba started at Fiyero, amazed. She had always known that he was intelligent, but she never knew that he could plan things out so thoroughly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Let's go."  
  
They started back, walking upright, hand in hand. Elphaba saw that the huge trees were getting closer, stretching high above the rich soil and into the heavens. They walked for a while in silence, then Elphaba stopped suddenly and turned to Fiyero.  
  
"Yero, what are you going to use for money? I left everything behind, and I'm sure the guards took anything you may have had off of you."  
  
Fiyero laughed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out about two-dozen small, sparkling rocks. "This is what I was doing this morning when you woke – the Quadlings have a fondness for gemstones, so I'm pretty sure we'll find a place that will accept these as payment. It should get us some good food and some new clothes, at least."  
  
"You certainly think of everything, don't you?" Elphaba laughed at him.  
  
"I never thought of bringing a spell that would make me human again," replied Fiyero seriously, "Fabala, what exactly did you do to me, anyway?"   
  
"It's simple, really. One of the first things the sorcerers who wrote the Grimmerie wanted to do was animate inanimate objects, which is how I saved you from the guards – things like scarecrows or tinmen can't be killed, but can be animated with a simple spell. But the real trick was finding a spell that would make something with a human form truly become human. No doubt the writers found that their now animate objects wanted to be more than just straw or metal, so they invented the spell, which I used on you. So I didn't really reverse the first spell, I just made the scarecrow human, and luckily you kept your old personality and intelligence," Elphaba explained.  
  
"You'll never cease to amaze me," Fiyero replied, kissing her hand.  
  
They continued walking down a dirt road until they reached the outskirts of a small village. Then they went into the forest and found a nice spot where they could camp for a while. Elphaba stayed there in case there was a chance of anyone recognizing her, and Fiyero made his way into the heart of the village.  
  
Most of the Quadlings greeted him cheerfully as he passed, then hurriedly continued about their business. No one seemed to notice that he was anyone special, which made him feel quite a bit better. "It'll be better if they all forget me," he thought to himself, "Then they can't tell anyone we've been here." He strolled past the different shops, acting as though he had all the time in the world. He didn't want to appear suspicious by racing in and out of every store. Finally he wandered into a small clothing shop located in what appeared to be the center of town. A stout Quadling woman with graying hair smiled up at him cheerfully as he entered.  
  
"Hello my dear. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked him kindly.   
  
"Well, yes, actually. I'm just passing through, and I'm looking for a few sets of clothes for myself and my wife." Fiyero was surprised at the ease he was able to call Elphaba his wife, so shortly after finally getting to be with her. It already felt so natural to him – he did, after all, plan to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
"Of course, of course! Now let's see, what measurements are you? And will your wife be joining us or do you know her measurements already?" The woman started bustling about, wrapping a tape measure around his waist and stretching it across his shoulders.   
  
"No, she won't be joining, but if you let me just look through your dresses, I think I'll be able to find some that fit her. Also, I was wondering if you had any shawls or scarves?"  
  
The woman, now busily sorting through piles of clothes, pointed to the far side of the room. "Ladies wear is over there, my dear. Just browse through those, and pick what you like." Fiyero sorted through the dresses, and picked out three that seemed to be the right size. There was also a wide selection of shawls, and he picked out a thick black one, as well as a lightweight emerald green one, which he imagined would go very well with her skin. In the meantime, the shopkeeper had picked out a number of sets of clothing, and was waiting for him at the counter.  
  
"Just pick from these, dear, and then I'll ring you up." Looking through the pile, he settled on three white cotton shirts and three sets of breeches, one black, one blue, and one green. Placing his choices on the counter along with what he picked for Elphaba, he pulled out the gems from his pocket.  
  
"I'm not sure what money you use here, but I was hoping you'd accept these," Fiyero started as he showed the woman the gems.  
  
"Oh, these are lovely, just lovely! I think...yes, five of these will be sufficient. Thank you so much for your business, my dear! Send my regards to your wife!" The woman packaged up his purchases and led him to the door, smiling cheerfully as she sent him out. Tucking the bag under his arm, he wandered into the next shop.  
  
The shop he was in now couldn't be more different than the small clothing stall he had just left. He now found himself in a noisy, crowded deli with many people laughing and shouting. He cautiously made his way to the counter, ready to run if anyone recognized him. A tall, burly man behind the counter turned to him and eyed him up and down.  
  
"You from outta town? You look a bit lost. What can I get for you?" The man said loudly, grinning. Seeing Fiyero's apprehension, he began to laugh.  
  
"Don't you worry, boy, I won't bite. Come on now, what would you like?"  
  
Fiyero visibly relaxed, thankful that no one had realized who he was. He picked out a number of dried meats and a few loaves of bread, so they would have a good amount to eat on the rest of their journey. Bringing out the rest of the gems, the man picked out three he liked, and wrapped up the food. As Fiyero went to leave, he couldn't help overhearing a bit of a conversation as he passed.  
  
"Yeah, the Wizard's gone! Supposedly after the green witch was killed, he felt that he had reached the end of his career – something about the strains of Wizardness being too much or some such nonsense. He left that slip of a girl witch, Galinda or whatever her name is, in charge of all of Oz, supposedly. And her first order of business was to throw the press secretary into prison! Can you believe all that rubbish? Well, the Emerald City doesn't hold that much power over the Quadlings anyway, so there isn't much to worry about, regardless of what happens there."  
  
"It's all poppycock if you ask me. A witch with green skin? Nonsense! I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
Fiyero didn't know how to take this news. The Wizard, gone? Glinda, in charge of all of Oz? Morrible out of the picture? It was all too much. He desperately wanted to tell Elphaba right away, but there was one more stop he had to make first.  
  
Still quite stunned, Fiyero slowly made his way to a small jewelry shop across the road. He wanted to get Elphaba something to show her how much he loved her. Of course she knew how much he loved her, but he felt that she deserved it for everything she had done for him. He approached the elderly man standing behind the counter, who looked up at him warmly.  
  
"Hello there, son. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for something for my, well, the woman I want to be my wife. But I'm not sure exactly what she'd like..." Fiyero trailed off, at a loss for how to explain what he wanted. The man simply smiled.  
  
"Well, why don't we look over here," he said, walking over to the longest counter on the left wall. "Now, does your ladyfriend have a favorite color in particular?"  
  
Fiyero grinned, and simply responded with "Green."  
  
"Well, how about this then? I think it should express your love for her quite well, don't you think so?" the man said, picking up one of the many baubles. Fiyero nodded fervently, and quickly emptied his pocket to the man. He took about half of what was remaining, and handed the rest back to Fiyero.   
  
"Oh, there's no need for all of that. I simply adore seeing young people in love – it fulfills me more than anything else. I hope everything works out well for you and your girl. I'm sure it will." 


	4. Chapter 4

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fiyero left the shop slightly flushed, tempted to run back to Elphaba. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to share with her. But he forced himself to walk back as slowly as he had come, so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he reached the small clearing where he had left Elphaba a few hours before. Standing in the center of the clearing was a small mound of branches and leaves, which he could only assume was an entrance to some sort of shelter Elphaba had built. To the distracted eye, it would look like nothing at all.  
  
He walked around the mound slowly, quietly calling her name. "Fabala? You in there? I'd come in, but I'm not quite sure how to."  
  
Finally he saw her dark hair poke out from the side of mound. She looked absolutely filthy, but pleased to see him nonetheless. He made his way over to the entrance, and crawled inside. He was surprised to find a cozy little room, cover by the mound, which served as a sturdy roof that Elphaba had supported with large branches. She had brought in some piles of leaves to use as bedding, and she had placed whatever few items they had with them on the other side of the room. He pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips across her forehead, then sat her down on one of the beds.  
  
"Fabala, I have so much to tell you. When I was buying us food, I overheard some people talking..." Fiyero started, but was soon cut off by Elphaba.  
  
"Yero, why don't we eat first? I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving. Come on, lets eat, then you can tell me what you heard."  
  
Hastily Fiyero unwrapped a loaf of bread and a strip of meat, broke off portions for himself and Elphaba, then rewrapped the remaining food. They ate quietly for a few minutes, then finally Elphaba spoke up.  
  
"Alright, what is it? You've been practically bursting since you got back."  
  
Fiyero swallowed the bit of food he had in his mouth and looked up at her apprehensively. Finally, he began to speak. "It's the Wizard – he's gone. I'm not sure why, but he left Oz altogether. Supposedly the strains of Wizard-dom were too much, or something. It sounds fishy to me. But what's more, Glinda took up his post to rule all of Oz – and the first thing she did was send Morrible to prison. I think that she may have found a way to kick the Wizard out – some sort of blackmail or something? I mean, we always could tell there was something bad about Morrible, but I never thought Glinda would go against the Wizard. He loved his position – there's no way he would have left without some reason to."  
  
Elphaba looked at him, dumbfounded. How could so much have happened in such a short time? None of it made sense, none of it at all. Glinda could explain it all, but of course there was no way to ask her about it. Finally, she looked up at Fiyero.  
  
"I...I'm not sure what to say. This changes everything. You see that, don't you? It means that, one day, maybe we can come back. Maybe one day...but not now. Still, everyone in Oz hates me or thinks I'm dead...and right now, I like it that way. Glinda will be a good ruler. She may not be the brightest, but her heart is in the right place. One day...maybe we can see her again. Oh, Fiyero! One day we might be able to go back home!"  
  
Fiyero watched as Elphaba began to tremble with happiness. He rose and took her into his arms, pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely. He felt her melt into his embrace, and slowly let go of her.  
  
"There's something else, Fabala. Something completely different, but more important, I think. When I was buying us clothes, I told the shopkeeper that you were my wife. It was then that I realized that I truly do love you with all of my heart, and would be honored if you would marry me. Will you?" He pulled the small bag he had gotten at the last shop out of his pocket and handed it to her, then lowered to one knee.  
  
Shaking, Elphaba opened the bag. Inside, she found a sparkling silver ring adorned with a heart shaped emerald gem. Gasping, she knelt down next to Fiyero.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you, my love. What, did you think I wouldn't? This ring is so beautiful. Put it on me?" She responded, smiling brightly.  
  
Fiyero picked up the ring from her trembling hand and slid it onto her finger. She held her hand up and admired the gem glittering in the filtered sunlight entering the room through the dense branches. Then she wrapped her arms tightly around Fiyero and kissed him passionately. Fiyero was only too willing to respond.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing whether or not Glinda would remain in power long, and when would be a good time to return, should they ever return. As the sky turned from a dusty pink to an inky black, Elphaba led Fiyero to a river concealed by a thick patch of trees.  
  
"I found this river while you were in the village, but I didn't want to spend too much time here because I wasn't sure how long you would be. But I figure that we could both use a good bath after the time we've spent traveling," Elphaba explained, "care to join me?" she added teasingly.  
  
Fiyero didn't need to be asked twice. Soon they were both in the water, embracing each other under the star filled sky. 


	5. Chapter 5

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After hours of swimming together, they made their way back to their small clearing and entered the small burrow. They settled down together on the bedding, lying close together for warmth and comfort. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Fiyero gently kissed her as they settled in to sleep.  
  
"When do you want to do it?" Elphaba asked him gently.  
  
"Do what, my love?"  
  
"Get married, of course. I'm thinking that now might not be the best time – we don't want to chance anyone recognizing us, even with the Wizard gone. Too many people still hate me, and I don't want to be hunted anymore."  
  
Fiyero thought for a moment, and then looked up at her. "Well, how about this. We'll find a place to live and settle down for a bit, wait until the rumors die down. It shouldn't take more than two or three years, especially if Glinda is a good ruler. Then it should be safe for us to find someone to marry us. Does that sound good?"  
  
Elphaba smiled at him. "That sounds perfect."  
  
The next morning they woke, feeling more rested than they had since the beginning of their trip. They ate a quick breakfast of some bread and meat, then packed up the rest of their things and left. Elphaba insisted on leaving the burrow intact, so that any Animal refugees that might wander by would have a good place to sleep. The left through the woods, staying away from the small villages they passed. They camped that night in a similar fashion as they had the last, then continued on their way.  
  
After about a week, they had passed numerous small villages and began to notice the trees were becoming sparse once again. The temperatures were rising, and it became clear that they were nearing the desert lands, and the borders of Oz. They came to a spacious clearing right near the edge of the desert, and stopped.  
  
"I've been told that it's impossible to cross the desert, Fa. There's nothing but sand for miles and miles, nothing but sand and creatures just waiting to gobble people like us up. Are you sure you want to go?" Fiyero asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, I don't like the sound of the desert, but what other option do we have?"  
  
"We could stay here. I could build us a little house in this clearing, and it's not too far to the nearest village, so we can easily get what we need. And the Quadlings around here most likely have no knowledge at all of what has happened in the Emerald City, nor do they care. We could have a lovely, wonderful life here. Together."  
  
Elphaba considered what Fiyero was saying. These past weeks with him had been the best in her life, but she was tired of wandering. Looking around the clearing, she simply said to him, "Well then, lets get building." 


	6. Chapter 6

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Their lives couldn't be happier. For the first two years in their new home, they kept to themselves. Fiyero went into town only when necessary, and brought back what little news they had to Elphaba. Together they talked about everything and anything, enjoying their company and the little bit of heaven they had found.   
  
When they felt it was safe, Fiyero took Elphaba into the village. She was greeted by curious stares, but no one seemed hostile. There were small children playing in the street, and none seemed at all disturbed by her green skin. Many people waved to Fiyero or smiled kindly, as though he were one of them. Elphaba only hoped that one day, she would be as well accepted as he was.  
  
They arrived in front of a stately looking building that seemed somewhat out of place in such a cozy village. Its walls were painted a bright white and long columns accented the lavish doorway. Fiyero chuckled at Elphaba's expression of amazement.  
  
"This is the mayor's household. I figured he would be the best person to go to for a marriage. He's a sweet, elderly man...a bit talkative, but I think that will lead to an enjoyable ceremony," Fiyero told her. He gently took her hand and led her up the steps.  
  
The ceremony was indeed lovely. The mayor was only too happy to marry Fiyero and Elphaba, and clapped merrily once they had tied the leather bands of marriage around each other's wrists. He then spent many hours talking with Elphaba, curious to find out everything there was to know about the girl whom Fiyero had always referred to as "My Fabala." He saw nothing strange about her at all, and seemed ecstatic when Elphaba told him that she wished to come into town more often now.  
  
"Of course, my dear, of course! Everyone will love you! Such a caring, sweet girl – who wouldn't love you? Come now, let's introduce you to the town!"  
  
Elphaba looked a bit overwhelmed – but happy nonetheless – when the mayor practically dragged her out and started introducing her to the villagers. Fiyero stayed by her side, clearly amused by the attention Elphaba was getting.   
  
The villagers seemed cautious of Elphaba at first (well, who wouldn't be cautious of a green girl?), but once they started talking, they warmed up to her immediately. The children of the town were eager to meet this newcomer, and each welcomed her as if it were the most important thing they would ever do. Elphaba amused the children by making their marbles and jacks float high above their heads. That evening, the entire village had a feast to celebrate Fiyero and Elphaba's wedding. Finally, after many hours of celebrating, they returned to their house on the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Welcome home, my wife," Fiyero said to Elphaba, sweeping her into his arms. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Welcome home, my husband," she responded, giggling. He laid her down onto their bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you have a good day? I told you that the villagers were friendly," Fiyero started, brushing her hair away from her face. Elphaba slipped her hand into his and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"It was the best day of my life. Now I know you're mine, and nothing's ever going to change that. I wouldn't care if the villagers hated me, as long as I married you. You're all I've ever wanted. The fact that they seem to adore me is simply an added plus."  
  
"I've always been yours. Even if we never married, I'd be yours, and I'll be yours until the day I die," Fiyero told her, to which Elphaba responded with a passionate kiss. Fiyero then slipped into bed with her and pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. 


	7. Chapter 7

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The village was always bustling midday, and Elphaba loved to wander around the main square around that time. Since her marriage to Fiyero three years previously, she had taken a job as a nurse in the local hospital, and Fiyero had joined the small security force in the village. She knew, however, that she wouldn't have her job much longer. Her swollen belly stuck out so far that it was difficult for her to give any of the patients medicine, and every time she felt one of the babies kick, she grew more and more worried about them. She prayed that they would be like Fiyero – sweet, beautiful, and a normal color, but she couldn't help fearing that they too would turn out green. She sat down at one of the tables in the small restaurant and waited for Fiyero to join her.  
  
"Hello my love," she heard a voice from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Fiyero walking leisurely to the table, and started getting up to greet him.  
  
"Sit back down. You know that you shouldn't even be out of bed in your condition," he scolded her, but bent down to kiss her sweetly. She glared at him for his comments, but didn't argue.  
  
"The babies aren't due for another week yet. I'm fine, Yero. Really, I...oh." Elphaba gasped as she felt one of the babies kick harder than usual and felt wetness between her legs. Hurriedly she looked up at Fiyero. "Yero, I...I think the babies are coming!"  
  
Fiyero jumped up so quickly that the rest of the patrons in the restaurant all silenced. All eyes were on his as he quickly helped Elphaba up, and rushed towards the door. On his way out, he called back to them "Fabala's having her babies!"  
  
Elphaba was vaguely aware that a crowd was forming around them, but everything was hazy. Fiyero was half carrying her to the hospital, continually asking her if she was ok or if he should get some help. They reached the doors of the hospital, where the staff was already waiting for her – evidently someone had rushed ahead of them and told them what was happening. He brought her over to and empty bed, and laid her down on it. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it gently as beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead.  
  
"Just breathe, Fa. Everything will be alright. Stay with me, love," he whispered to her as the doctors prepared to help with the labor.  
  
Seven hours later, Fiyero found himself holding two beautiful babies. Elphaba was sleeping, completely worn out from giving birth. The girl in his arms was also asleep, but the boy was staring up at him with large emerald green eyes and waving one arm above his head.  
  
"Hey you." Fiyero's head snapped up as he heard Elphaba's voice. She still looked exhausted, but extremely happy.  
  
"Fa, look at them. They're beautiful," Fiyero said to her, handing her the girl.   
  
"I'm just glad they're not green. I was so worried that they would have to grow up like I did, with all the hate and anger of all of Oz thrust on them. But you're right...they're absolutely beautiful."  
  
"What do you want to name them?" Fiyero asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could name the girl Linda. It's like Glinda, but the G is silent. I think Glinda would get a kick out of that. And for the boy, I think I like the name Liir," Elphaba answered.  
  
"Liir? That's and odd name."  
  
"And Fiyero and Elphaba aren't? I think Liir will suit him just fine. Look at him, he's already like his daddy," Elphaba said, laughing as Liir started reaching for his mother. Fiyero handed him to her, and picked up Linda.  
  
"How is he like me already?"   
  
"You always want my undivided attention, too."  
  
Five years later, Fiyero and Elphaba were sitting at the same table in the restaurant, watching their children play with the others in the town square. Their children stuck out in that they both had fair skin and bright green eyes, while the rest of the children had olive complexions and brown eyes, but none of the children seemed to notice their differences. Elphaba hoped that their lives would be filled with much more happiness than hers had been. Not that she wasn't happy now – on the contrary, she knew that she had the perfect life, and that everything she had ever dreamed about had come true. Well, almost everything – she had always wanted her best friend, the only friend she had ever had, to be with her through all of her accomplishments.  
  
The children all came flocking to her when she called for Liir and Linda. They all loved watching her perform little bits of magic, and would squeal with laughter whenever she would make rubber balls float in the air or send ragdolls into tapdances. These tricks had earned her the nickname of "The Good Witch of the South," which Elphaba found quite amusing when compared to what she had been called ten years before. Fiyero was deep in conversation with some of the patrons of the restaurant, who always had new news from the Emerald City for him. Fiyero beckoned Elphaba over with a look.  
  
"Aront has been telling me some interesting news out of the Emerald City, Fa. Evidently Glinda has stepped down, much to the despair of the residents. However, she put a trusted advisor in charge, and now she's supposedly settling down and starting a family. She recently bought a large palace in the heart of the city, and that's where she intends to stay for the rest of her days. Elphaba, would you like to visit her?"  
  
Elphaba didn't know what to say. Since that day ten years ago when she said goodbye to her dearest friend, she had longed to be able to see her again, talk with her, and tell her of her life. Finally, she turned to her husband, and simply said, "Yes!" 


	8. Chapter 8

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Fiyero and Elphaba told their children where they were going, they couldn't be more excited. Their parents had often told them many stories about their Aunt Glinda, and they were eager to meet her. As for Fiyero and Elphaba, they were more than a little worried. They decided to go during the winter, so it wouldn't seem so out of place if she wore gloves and a scarf covering her face. Finally, as the weather started getting cooler, they left the Quadling country for the first time in ten years.  
  
The Emerald City was just as beautiful as Elphaba remembered it. Now it was even grander (and greener), if that was even possible. Her children were completely awestruck with the tall buildings and fanciful decorations. They clutched tightly to their parents hands as they walked through the streets.  
  
Fiyero had the task of finding where Glinda was living. While he knew that she was in one of the palaces, there were so many that it was impossible to try and guess which one it was. Finally, he turned to Elphaba in despair. "Fa, I haven't a clue where she's living! And I'm worried about asking one of the guards, in case they recognize me. Who do you think I should ask?"  
  
Elphaba looked at him pensively, then began. "I don't think you should ask anyone at all. The Guards will be far more willing to share that information with a sweet child than a grown man, especially when everyone knows she's married now. Linda, will you please go ask that man in the funny hat where Glinda the Good lives?"  
  
Both Fiyero and Elphaba watched over their daughter protectively as she approached the guard. He knelt down next to her and pointed towards a large palace about halfway down the block. They both laughed as their daughter hugged the man, then skipped back over to her family.  
  
They walked towards the house apprehensively. The children were all too willing to race towards it, but they didn't have the same feelings about the meeting as their parents. Fiyero was worried that Glinda would try to kill them both, thinking they were undead, and therefore evil. Elphaba was worried that Glinda would push her away now, shun her for marrying Fiyero and bearing his children. Reluctantly they approached the door.  
  
"Fiyero, you go in before me – she thinks she saw me die, so it would be more of a shock for her to see me than to see you," Elphaba said, her voice trembling.  
  
"She'll be shocked to see both of us – she thinks I'm dead, too. But we're here now, and if you want me to go ahead of you, I will. Keep the kids back here for a moment." Fiyero replied.  
  
He reached up and pulled the long chain for the doorbell. An ominous bell rang somewhere inside the palace, and a man in an emerald green uniform pulled open a window in the door.  
  
"May I help you?" The man asked through his thick handlebar moustache.  
  
"Yes. I would like to see Glinda the Good – I am and old friend of hers, from school," Fiyero replied, hoping the man wouldn't ask for his name. Luckily, he didn't. He opened the door and led them to a sitting room near the door.  
  
"I'll let her know you're here. Of course, she's not in the best condition right now, but she always likes seeing old friends." The man walked curtly away, leaving Fiyero, Elphaba, Liir and Linda standing in the lavish sitting room.  
  
"He must be the butler," Elphaba said, breaking the silence. "I wonder what he meant when he said she wasn't in the best condition? Oh, I hope she's not ill"  
  
All talking ceased when they heard the faint tapping of high-heeled shoes walking on polished marble. Fiyero went out into the hallway, so Glinda would see him first, instead of Elphaba and the children. Suddenly, a petite blonde woman who appeared to be almost eight months pregnant appeared in the hallway. When she saw who was standing in the hallway, she stopped dead. All the color seemed to drain from her face, and she suddenly squeaked out "F..Fiyero?"  
  
Fiyero smiled at her. She was always so adorable, practically perfect in every way. All he had ever wanted was to make sure she was happy – that is, until he met Elphaba. But that never changed how much he cared about Glinda, and even though he was married to the most wonderful woman in all of Oz, he couldn't help being happy for her when he saw that she was happy where she was.  
  
"Hello Glinda. How are you?" He asked her, walking towards her.  
  
"But...but you're dead! Elphie told me herself! She told me that we'd never see your face again right before...before she..."  
  
"I was wrong." A voice came from behind Fiyero, and Glinda stepped to see who it was. All she could say was "Elphie..." Before she fainted into Fiyero's arms.  
  
Several moments later they had revived Glinda and seated her in one of the plush armchairs in the sitting room. Glinda's lips were trembling, but she was finally able to speak.  
  
"I..I saw you die, Elphie! How can this be? I watched that horrible farm girl spill all that water on you and I watched you melt into nothingness! How are you here?"  
  
"Glinda, you lived with me for the better part of a year. Do you really think that water could melt me? I needed to leave, too many people hated me here. But now...after your wonderful regime over Oz, I wanted to see you again. I've missed you so," Elphaba told her, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Oh Elphie!" Glinda cried, hugging her tightly. "I've never forgotten you! Not ever! So many times I would ask myself what you would do, because you were always so much smarter than I was. You were always the one I could rely on, and then you...you died! I was heartbroken. And then the Wizard...Oh Gosh, you don't even know, do you? Elphie, the Wizard is your father!"  
  
"What?" both Elphaba and Fiyero exclaimed. "What do you mean, my father?" Elphaba asked.   
  
"Well, you know that little green bottle you always used to sleep with, the one that belonged to your mother? Well, the Wizard had one just like it, and when I showed him yours, he broke down there right in front of me. He realized that he'd sentenced his own daughter to death, and I of course was simply furious with him. What kind of man goes around getting Governors' wives pregnant! So I told him to leave Oz, or I would expose his secret to everyone. He was all too willing to leave...I think he was very ashamed of what he did. And Morrible! Oh, it's terrible, Elphie, Morrible sent that tornado to drop that house on Nessa. I'm so sorry, Elphie. When I found out, I sent her to prision immediately. She's an awful, awful person. I haven't heard anything about her since."  
  
Elphaba was speechless. The Wizard was her father? It was insane...but it made some sense. How else could she have been so powerful? But none of it mattered, not anymore.  
  
"Well, there's nothing that we can do about all of that now. Oh Glinda, it's so good to see you. There's some people I want you to meet, though. Liir, Linda, come here."  
  
The two children made their way shyly towards Glinda, who absolutely squealed in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, they look just like Fiyero! But look at their eyes! That must come from their mother. Oh, they're positively gorgeous!" Glinda gushed.  
  
"Linda's named after you, Glinda. It's just that the G is silent," Elphaba explained, which set Glinda into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well come here and say hello to your Aunt Glinda. I'll make sure that you're spoiled rotten. I'm so glad to see you all! And here I was thinking that Boq had just come to see me again or some nonsense. But this is a thousand times better! So you must tell me what you've been up to these past ten years."  
  
Fiyero launched into the whole story of how they escaped, and their trip to the Quadling country. He told her all about their marriage and their life, and by the end, Glinda was absolutely hysterical.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could have been there for you, been there for you both. I'm just glad you can see me now, before I have all sorts of little Glindas running about the house. I met this wonderful man while I was in office, and we got married about three years ago. Of course, we only made the marriage public when I found out I was pregnant. I put him in charge of Oz now, because I'm sure he'll do a much better job than I did. He's so thoughtful and caring, and he really seems to love me. And I love him – he's just perfect. And right now I truly couldn't be happier with my life. But tell me, why did you come back here? Weren't you worried that someone would recognize you and start hunting you again?"   
  
Elphaba smiled at her before answering. "Well, of course we were, but seeing my best friend again was far more important to me than worrying about them. And besides, there's no place like home." 


	9. Epilouge

After the Melting  
  
Fanfiction by J. Thorne  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Glinda tried to get them to stay in the Emerald City, but Fiyero and Elphaba would have nothing of it.   
  
"Glinda, our home is there. But that doesn't mean we'll never visit. Just send word, and I'll be by your side. You were always more of a sister to me than Nessa was, and you'll mean more to me than she did. I love you, and I expect to hear from you more now."  
  
"Of course I'll visit you! And you need to come here when I have my baby, if you intend me to name her after you!" Glinda exclaimed.  
  
They parted happily, and returned to their respective homes. True to their words, they visited each other often, and made sure that they always stayed close. And none of them could be happier.  
  
THE END 


End file.
